<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by Idnek83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860192">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnek83/pseuds/Idnek83'>Idnek83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Vaginal Fingering, afab language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnek83/pseuds/Idnek83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda’s been working for too long and Gundham makes him take a break</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use clit to refer to Soda's junk just fyi, everything else is pretty vague</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soda was at his desk, staring blankly at the documents before him and slowly sliding lower in his chair. His brain felt fuzzy, the words in front of him had stopped making sense a while ago and but he just kept rereading them, trying to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to be doing.</p><p>Suddenly there was a hand under his chin and his head was tilted back to meet with warm lips. He closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss, letting Gundham coax his mouth open with his tongue.</p><p>It wasn’t helping him focus, but he welcomed the distraction.</p><p>He felt Gundham reach over and around him, sliding his hand down his stomach and into his sweats and boxers, where Soda was already wet. Maybe part of the reason he had been distracted was because he was horny, or maybe he was horny because he wanted a distraction. It didn’t matter, Gundham was already pushing two fingers into him and kissing down his neck, teasing his clit with his thumb while Soda slid lower in his chair and pushed his hips up against him, trying to get just a little more friction.</p><p>Gundham bit his neck and curled his fingers up, slowly massaging them back and forth against that wonderful spot inside him, as he finally pressed his thumb down and rubbed against Soda’s clit.</p><p>“Fuuuck, Gundham…”</p><p>Soda was slowly rolling his hips into Gundham’s hand, matching his firm, measured movements and moaning openly. Gundham pulled away from his neck to kiss him deeply again, muffling his moans and using his tongue to fuck Soda’s mouth the same way his fingers were fucking his hole: slow and firm.</p><p>Gundham bit his lip and pushed hard on his clit, making Soda whine, before he drew back and shifted to bring his other arm around him. He removed his thumb from Soda’s clit, but before he could complain, it was replaced by two fingers from Gundham's other hand rubbing tight little circles against it as Gundham pushed a third finger into him.</p><p>Soda couldn’t help but spread his legs wider, silently asking for more as Gundham returned his mouth to his, chuckling lowly. The fingers inside him sped up, still angled <em>just</em> right, and Soda couldn’t help but push back against them, fucking himself onto them faster. He could feel his walls tightening, Gundham noticed and increased the speed of those wonderful little circles and Soda practically screamed as he threw his head back. Gundham just returned his mouth to his neck and increased his pace even more.</p><p>“Please Gundham! F-fuck, I’m so- so close! Ah! D-don’t stop! More! Please!” He begged without thinking, it was something Gundham loved about him, how desperate he got when he was close, how vocal he was about wanting it.</p><p>Gundham moved faster still, the wet noises coming from inside Soda’s sweats were obscene and loud, a perfect match for the noises coming from his mouth. Gundham pounded his fingers into his boyfriend with as much strength as he dared, increasing the pressure on his clit now as well as the speed and biting down on his neck. He felt Soda clench down on him, impossibly tight, and then he was shouting and twitching, bucking against his hands as he came. It only made Gundham move faster, he knew Soda loved to be fucked through his orgasms.</p><p>He only slowed his hands once Soda’s twitching slowed and he began to whine, but he kept them where they were, massaging gently and making it clear that he would be happy to keep going if Soda wanted him to. But Soda’s hips stilled and the kiss he pulled Gundham into was slow and gentle, satisfied. Gundham rubbed Soda’s clit a little faster for a second as he withdrew his fingers, loving the way Soda’s breath caught as he did. His had was drenched with Soda’s cum, and he made sure to look him in the eye as he licked it clean. Soda just whined and pulled him in for another kiss.</p><p>Soda pulled back and leaned his head against the back of his chair.</p><p>“So what was that for? Just can’t resist your super sexy boyfriend?” Soda raised an eyebrow and smirked dreamily at him.</p><p>“Of course, my love.” Gundham smiled back. “But you also looked like you were in need of a break.”</p><p>“Mm.” Soda hummed and glanced back at the work in front of him, frowning, then he stretched and pulled Gundham in for another kiss, one filled with a renewed hunger. “Don’t think I’m quite ready for my break to be over yet, though.”</p><p>Gundham chuckled as he was pushed towards their bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm stressed so y'all get some quick porn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>